


Change The Face of Lust

by cat___chai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat___chai/pseuds/cat___chai
Summary: Loki had his brother now. Or should we say Thor had him?





	Change The Face of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. I did my best on it so please be gentle! Enjoy!

This time Loki had won. He was going to humiliate his brother once and for all and ruin his title allowing the trickster to finally become king. He hid his giddiness at the thought under his disguise well, the coy stoic face of the black haired temptress smirking in delight as she lead the God of thunder into the trap he had set. She pulled aside a thick silk curtain, opening up a suprisingly spacious room, elegantly decorated and flickering in the candle light. The Asguardian prince noted the red and black silk drapes lining the walls and the touch of gold detail on the bedspread as Loki was sure he had him by the look on his face alone. The woman let the curtain fall behind her, Thor spoke about the elaborate room but she made her way in confident strides across the room and cut his words off with a simple touch of his exposed chest "Hush now, my lord. No words should be uttered between us" she spoke in a soft and lustful tone, capturing his lips in a kiss before he could reply. She backed him too the bed, allowing the much larger blonde to fall beneath her, how Loki always wanted to see him. She straddled his lap, feeling the bulge of the man press against her thigh. She paused for a moment and pressed herself onto it, a soft groan escaping the man below her as he grasped her hip carefully. Oh crap, he hadn't thought this far ahead. He tried to keep the confident charade as the woman stood up and placed a hand on her hip "It seems I am simply too good for the likes of you" it came out as more of a stutter then he would have liked and the prince sat up "Too good for the Prince of Asguard? Madam not to stroke my ego but any woman would be lucky to lay with me. I mean look at me" he joked, gesturing at himself. Loki got mad at this "That doesn't mean I have to sleep with you just because of your looks, you blubbering buffoon!!" She yelled, tossing her red stiletto at him before pausing. Shit. Thor blinked in surprise and let out a soft low chuckle "Wow brother, I'll be honest this time you nearly had me!" He sat back on the bed "Even got me ready and everything" he placed a hand over the tent in his trousers amd began stroking it, light, soft growls came from his throat as he did. Loki blushed a light blue, embarrassed by the sight of his brothers actions "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!-" He yelled but fell silent as Thor pulled his cock from his pants "Hey someone has to take care of it, and if you won't it seems the task is up to me" he smiled slyly, moaning as he got a grip around his cock and stroked it, moving his hips to match a rhythm. Loki couldn't look away, his eyes glued to his brother working his cock.. He felt a heat grow in the pit of his stomach as the disguise he'd dawned faded, a familiar black haired trickster appearing in front of his brother, now with his own problem.. He chewed his lip as he stepped closer "Well- I um.. I was the uh- Cause of this.. Issue. I should be the one responsible.. To take care of it.." He stated awkwardly. This made Thor pause "Brother it seems like an odd time to own up to your responsibilities for once-" but once again he was cut off by Loki beginning to strip his armor off, down to his loins and getting on his knees in front of him, cheeks blushing bright blue "Do you wish to question me or do you wish for me to give you pleasure." Thor simply nodded and Loki licked up his cock, moaning at the taste of the precum hitting his tongue as he licked up the shaft of his cock. All Thor could respond with was a low animalistic growl, his hand snaking to the frost giants hair and gripping it firmly. He tugged him down, prodding the boy to take his length in his mouth. Loki didn't hesitate as the scent of the musk made him dizzy. He took what he couldn't fit in his mouth in hand and stroked him in a matching rhythm to his mouth as the Prince moaned. He pulled his brother off, a small trail of drool attaching him to his cock as he lifted him by the shoulders and tossed him easily on the bed. The gesture made the trickster moan, as he propped himself up on his elbows to watch the larger blonde strip down to nothing. He pulled at Loki's undergarment, which was doing a very poor job at covering the shame he had after performing such a lewd act on his brother. Thor disguarded the cloth and lifted his brothers chin, having the smaller man look him in the eye "You seem to want me to touch you very badly" he noted Loki's cock, wet with precum and anxious for release. The statement made the man whimper in need "W-well no shit, what gave it away?" He snapped sarcastically, csthing a glimpse and staring into Thor's eyes, the soft blue now dark with lust. Thor smiled softly at his brother "Maybe you aren't Loki. You seem to be much too easily giving in." he teased. The trickster scoffed "Brother if your going to lay with me then please just touch-!!" He was cut off by his own cry of surprise at his brother stroking him. He held his wrist to steady himself as Thor crawled on top of him, his own length brushing against his making the pair moan in unison. Loki reached between them, his hand taking both their cocks in his hand as he bucked his hips, desperate for the friction he craved. Thor took the cloth that covered his loins and pinned his brothers wrists above his head, tying them tightly together. Loki pulled at the restraint, whimpering "Brother, what is the meaning of this?! I wish to touch you!" He commands, but Thor quieted him with a firm grasp of the ice giants hips "Trust me brother" he leaned down and growled in his ear "I will get enough pleasure from you without your hands" he licked the shell of his ear, causing he man under him to let out a moan in surprise. Thor quickly discovered the sensitivity of the mans ears and neck and made good work of kissing and biting the flesh before he heard in inpatient whine from said victim. He let out a low chuckle "What is it? Can't handle being on the other end of the teasing?" He toyed, brushing his long black hair. Loki had had enough, he needed this idiot and he was going to do what he had to get it, he had to appeal to his softer side. Loki panted softly, spreading his legs and raising his knees to his chest, looking the blonde dead in the eye "Please brother.." He panted "I need you so bad I'm aching.. Please make me your lover, even just for one night!" He finished with a whine as Thor just stared at him in shock. His cock twitched at the sight of him and Loki knew instantly that got him. Thor sat up and looked around, noticing a gold bottle of massage oil on a nearby table "Did you plan for this after all brother?" He smirked and Loki rolled his eyes "This room is for concubines, I wasn't the one to have placed it there!" He sneered as the prince poored some in his hand and slicked up his cock "Do you need preparation, brother?" He crawled back in his place on top of the trickster, looking into his eyes gently "I do not wish to hurt you" Loki looked at him proudly "Dear brother, you have not been the only man I have laid with, I believe I can handle it" he taunted and Thor simply shrugged "Suit yourself. If you are in pain let me know" he lined up his cock, using the left over oil to make it and easier transition. He slid in with ease but not as much as the thunder god would have liked and looked to so his brother moaning and wreathing beneath him. Loki grit his teeth, panting as he felt a stinging pain but nothing strong enough to stop him. Thor let the smaller man adjust, kissing away soft tears that fell from his eyes "Its alright, do you need me to stop?" He asked, his voice gentle and sweet. The trickster shook his head "No.. No please just.. Remove the cloth?" he asked and Thor did as he was asked, gently starting a soft and hazy rhythm. Loki wrapped his arms around his brother, clinging to him as the powerful trickster god was reduced to a moaning mess beneath his brother. Thor's pace became faster, more needy as he let out his own lustful growls and sounds at the feeling of the darker haired man pulsing around him. His fingers felt as though they transfered lightning, sending vibrations through the smaller man's skin any place his hands touched. As the pace and hunger for release increased, Thor repositioned himself and found that sweet bundle of nerves that he'd been searching for. Loki nearly screamed at the sudden pressure, moans of ecstasy escaping his lips as he clung to him. "Brother.. Oh have mercy please!" He rocked his hips back into him, begging for release. Thor sped up, his thrusts desperate and craving to climax as he rammed into him, the trickster finally fell over the edge, painting his and his brother's stomachs in his release and clawing the blondes back in a final frenzied act before his crash. Thor wasn't far behind, the sudden tense pulsing of his submissive's walls around his cock pushing him to his limit, filling up the inside of the trickster in a surge of electric power. Loki let out another moan at the feeling of being filled, but soon welcomed him to collapse on his chest in a lazy hug, catching the blondes lips as he came down. Thor kissed him passionately, pulling him close as he laid beside him. Loki looked up at the man and snuggled close to his chest, uttering a soft "I love you, brother" into his skin. Thor just smiled at the gesture, petting his hair gently "I love you too, Loki. The sun will shine on us again soon"


End file.
